


Heaven in a cup

by MsMxyzptlk



Category: Jahar Tsarnaev
Genre: F/M, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMxyzptlk/pseuds/MsMxyzptlk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jahar has some tasty treats for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven in a cup

You curl your toes inside your fluffy pink bootie slippers, wishing you could wear them inside your bed but finally deciding no, the bed is a sacred place; no floor debris allowed. You lift your feet out of your slippers and, with a ninety-degree turn, sweep them up onto the bed.

The curtains are wide open on each of the two tall windows that face the door of your narrow studio apartment. You can see the glow of the streetlamps outside, which seems to turn the drizzle into a cascade of tiny diamonds. You pull a gray cotton knitted blanket around yourself. It is late April, but a rare cold snap has arrived this weekend; your white tank top and gray flannel shorts with pink bunnies hopping on them are not enough to keep you warm.

You worry about your man, who is not home yet. You know he works late on Friday nights, but it is eleven o’clock now; he should have been home half an hour ago. The neighborhood where you live is not too bad – except for the break-in at the Italian restaurant last week...you were so scared when you heard about it, but your man held you extra close and tight that night and said that if anyone tried to break into your home, he’d take them down with some old-school wrestling moves...

_Come home, my love. Come home soon._

Impulsively, you jump out of bed and peek out of one of the windows.

A hooded figure walks down the street quickly, his black shoes dancing lightly on the damp sidewalk. He makes a hard right turn into the stairwell of your apartment building.

_He’s home._

You jump out of bed and open the door, even though you know it will take some time for him to walk up the three stories. The elevator has been out of service for weeks (“that’s why the rent is so cheap here,” your man commented). 

You hear the old wooden stairs creak with each step, and your heart beats faster. Even after six months of dating, and one month of living together, the anticipation of seeing him again is still the thrill you live for.

“Babygirl...”

He finally appears on your floor. He smiles at you, and it feels like you’ve been kissed by the sun. 

**Jahar.**

You run down the hallway to embrace him. He holds you close, then lifts your chin up so he can kiss your lips. His wispy mustache and chin hair tickles your skin.

“This is the best part of the day,” he says. “Coming home and seeing your beautiful face...and it’s Friday, so I’m gonna see everything else, too.”

“But not out here.” You tug him back into the apartment and close the door and lock it. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you, love.”

Jahar lifts his hand, which is holding a cup covered with one of those clear curved lids meant for the whipped cream in lattes.

“I stopped at Yum Yum Yogurt tonight. I knew it would take me out of my way, but last night you were telling me about Heaven in a Cup...”

Heaven in a Cup...in your honest opinion, the food of the gods. Smooth, creamy vanilla frozen yogurt topped with chunks of dark chocolate brownies, Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups, and whipped cream. It is the third best thing on Earth...number two is having an orgasm in Jahar’s arms. Number one is Jahar having an orgasm in your arms.

“Oh, Jahar...thank you so much.” 

“Get in bed, girl.” He smiles down at you, his straight white teeth gleaming. “This is gonna be our foreplay.”

“Ooooh.”

He taps you on the behind, which is your signal to hurry to the bed. Jahar takes off his hoodie and drapes it over one of the dining chairs. He wears a red polo shirt with the logo of the cell phone company he works for stitched on the left breast, plus beige Docker-style trousers which are most certainly not his usual style. But, as he says time and time again, “Sometimes a nigga gotta wear a clown suit so he can get paid and take care of his babygirl.”

By the time you get into the bed again, Jahar has taken off his “clown suit.” He is stripped down to nothing but black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Your eyes get wide, as they always do when your man shows skin. He doesn’t have the balloon-like muscles which the media says he should have, but his slim frame contains all the strength you need to feel safe.

He holds the Heaven in a Cup at chest level. He has removed the plastic dome lid. Yum Yum Yogurt’s distinctive yellow plastic spoon sticks out of the cup, pointing right at you.  


You smile at him with all the love in your heart, and slide your butt up to the pillows, opening your legs.

He strolls casually to the bottom edge of the bed, teasing you by pushing the spoon in and out of the yogurt. 

“You’re gonna get it, girl.” His voice, honeyed with the accent of Eastern Europe, reaches down into your heart...and then tickles your most secret garden.

“Oh, Jahar...” Whatever you’re going to “get” from him, it’s going to be something good.

He puts one knee on the bed and pushes himself upwards, as if he were swimming. He manages to slide straight between your legs...and not spill any Heaven in a Cup. 

“All right.” He lifts the spoon from the cup. It contains a little bit of all of the good things inside – the yogurt, the brownies, the Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups, the whipped cream. 

“Open wide...”

You do – both your mouth and your legs. Jahar brings the spoon into your mouth. The medley of vanilla and dark chocolate and milk chocolate and peanut butter and whipped cream is, indeed, heaven for your mouth...

Just as the blend of Versace Eros cologne and sweat and lingering cannabis emanating from his naked skin is heaven for your nose...and his cloud of frothy coffee-colored hair framing the most beautiful face you have ever seen, the most beautiful face that has ever lived and would ever live, a face that could stop the world if the world would ever take one collective look, is heaven for your eyes...

“Wow, that’s the way you look when you come.” Jahar laughs. “Don’t tell me I have to go toe-to-toe with Heaven in a Cup.”

“Don’t worry, Jahar – the heaven in _your cup_ is the best.” You reach out and stroke the brown fluff on top of his head. 

Jahar feeds you another loving spoonful. And another. And another. 

“Ummm...aren’t you going to have some, too?”

“Nuh uh, this is all for my babygirl.” 

Right after he says that, a spoonful falls down. Right between your legs.

“Waaaall...”

He leans down and sucks it right up from the crotch of your shorts.

“Except that.”

When you are finished, Jahar gets up and tosses the empty cup in the small wastebasket. He then flicks a switch, turning off the overhead light. Now the only light in the apartment comes in through the windows. 

Jahar approaches the bed slowly now, like the male animal he is, knowing he is going to get his satisfaction tonight. He lowers his boxer briefs and tosses them aside. He is fully erect.

For you.

He slides down towards you again. His hands find your tank top and lift it off. His hands find your shorts and bring them down over your legs. He lies down on you, skin on skin.  


You see the moon high in the sky through the window.

“Look at the moon, Jahar.”

He turns his head to look.

“She sees you, too. She adores you, like I do. She is kissing you with her glow...”

Jahar touches his forehead to yours.

“She sure is,” he whispers in a husky, aroused voice, “but you’re the one whose cup I’m gonna fill with whipped cream. _That’s_ heaven.”

As always, he was right...


End file.
